Legendary Guardians
by Ayla8243
Summary: 5 years ago May, Dawn, Leaf, and Misty were cheated on and disappeared to become the Guardians of the legendaries for each region. Follow the problems that follow them in the form of Team Rocket and there very own love life. Better summary on my profile.
1. 5 Years Ago

**Me: Alright everyone this is my first story so please be nice. Anyway I do not own Pokemon although I wish I did because I would be very rich. **

Legendary Guardians

On a high mountain type hill 4 cloaked people stand watching over a beautiful waterfall. In the distance you can see the bright clear stars in the distance twinkling like they are smiling down at the 4 people.

"It's been a long time since we have been on this land." Said the black cloaked girl. She raises her arms to take off the hood letting down rich blue hair that now reaches her knees. She wears white shorts that reach mid-thigh with belts covering part of her stomach and shorts, she has criss-cross strings which leads to a bathing suit style black top slightly covered by her cloak which goes down to her ankles and pass her hands but with her neck, shoulders, and elbows seen. She has a belt wrapped around her cloak below her shirt. The shoes look like long pink soaks with white over them. (I'm really bad at explaining looks but the link/picture is on my profile).

"We'll be fine, Dawn. They've got nothing on us anymore, we're different." Said the red cloaked girl. Underneath the cloak you can see thigh high brown boots, short shorts, and gloves reaching her wrists. You can see her whole stomach but she has a black sports bra on under the cloak. (once more all there outfit pictures will be on my profile)

"Mays right Dawn we've grown stronger than before even if we do meet them." Said the pale white cloaked girl. This cloak doesn't have a hood, underneath is a leather corset top with shorts and a half skirt underneath. Underneath the corset is a long sleeved shirt that reaches just past her elbows. On her hands are long brown gloves that reach past her wrists she also has thigh high brown boots.

"Misty, May, Dawn, now is not a time for that. The legendaries sent us here to stop all the problems showing up not to fix our past love life." Said the final girl wearing a pink cloak. The cloak had no sleeves and is covered in belts. Under the cloak is a black top wrap with no sleeves and short black shorts. She has thigh high black soaks with boots almost up to her knees. She also has gloves on with no fingers on them and only goes to right below her shoulders.

"Alright Leaf I just can't help but remember all that happen only 5 years ago." Dawn said with a sad expression and down cast eyes.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_Everyone was in Pallet Town at Ash's house having a reunion. Everyone was there Ash, Brock, Misty, May, Drew, even Harley, Soladad, Dawn, Paul, Gary, Leaf, and more. It so far has been a blast with all kinds of games and pokemon to play with. It was also the party to celebrate Ash and Misty, Paul and Dawn, Drew and May, and Gary and Leaf getting together._

_It was only a few hours till dark when everything fell apart for the girls. Dawn, May, Misty, and Leaf were looking for their boyfriends after they had disappeared not long after lunch. They all found there boyfriends in different areas. Leaf found Gary in a meadow, Dawn found Paul in a maze of mirrors, Misty found Ash on the beach, and May found Drew in a rose garden._

_With Leaf_

_Leaf walked out into a large meadow and saw Gary at the edge watching some of the wild pokemon grazing._

"_Finally I found you Gary!" Leaf said with a smile._

_She starts to run towards him but then pauses once she sees who he is with. Down with Gary; Jessica, a bleach blonde haired girl wearing a pinkish red school uniform, was cuddling up to him. Leaf was only a few feet away when they suddenly kissed and started making out._

_Leaf gasped and started crying. Gary heard the gasp and quickly turned around in fear that Leaf found him._

"_Leaf its not what it looks, please you got to believe me." Gary said while slightly turning around to look at her._

"_Forget it Gary, we are over!" Leaf yelled at him then turned and ran with Gary yelling at her to wait._

_**Ill never forget what you've done just you wait Gary you wont know what your missing till its gone **__thought Leaf._

_With Dawn_

_Dawn decided to look for Paul in her favorite place the house of mirrors. She ran through the house using her memory to keep from getting lost, she finally found him at the very center of the house of mirrors making out with none other than Ursula, who is wearing an extremely short frilly dress that barely reach mid-thigh. After Dawn saw them she didn't even make a sound as she turned tail and ran._

_**I guess this is goodbye Paul. **__Dawn thought as she ran away crying._

_With Misty_

"_Ash where are you Ash." Misty yelled while walking along the beach._

"_Ash you're so funny" giggled a familiar voice._

_Misty peeked around a rock and saw Ash playing with Ashley, a girl who thinks that going swimming means she can wear practically nothing she is wearing a skimpy white bikini and she has long brown hair with bleach highlights. Ash finally caught her from where she was running then fell down with her and started making out on the sand._

_Misty gasped then ran out from behind the rock and lifted up her mallet over her head then yelled "We're over!" to Ash before slamming it on his head as he tries to say sorry._

_**To think I ever trusted you Ash. **__Misty thought as she ran away._

_With May_

_May was walking through a garden of roses smelling some as she went. Soon enough she got to the same spot were Drew asked her out. But instead of seeing an empty bench she saw Drew making out with Brianna who after seeing me had an evil smirk and look in her eyes._

"_Drew what are you doing?" May asked confused that he is with another girl when she is his girlfriend._

"_May its not what it looks like really." Drew says waving his hands in an expression that she is not seeing what just happen._

"_Save it Drew, I already understand." May said with tears in her eyes as she turns and runs while stepping on the rose she had just been smelling._

_**You've made a mistake Drew, and soon you will come begging on your knees for me back. **__May thought as she ran away with a determined look to prove him that he made a mistake._

_Flashback over_

**Me: Alrighty everyone thanks for induring my first chapter please Rate and Review. Also please be nice and if you have any advice please message me I would love to know how to make my chapters better.**


	2. A competition?  in Pallet Town

**Me: Hey everyone it's me again with another chapter. This one was very hard to think up and write on paper but I've done it and I hope you all enjoy. At the bottom will be some more ideas after all I'm going to need some random battlers for the next chapter. Anyway onward with the story. Oh and I do not own Pokemon, although that would be incredible.**

Deep in a dark mysterious forest there lies a vine covered 2 story Victorian style house. Inside we find our 4 girls each doing their own normal thing. Misty is cooking dinner with May drooling at the table watching and Leaf is flipping the channels on TV. The only one missing is Dawn.

"Look what I found!" exclaimed Dawn as she ran in with a flier in her hands. "It's a masquerade competition to show your skills and win a prize; we should enter and show those trainers what true teamwork can do."

"Dawn you know we can't just run around taking part in random events, we are supposed to keep an eye out for trouble." Leaf said while not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Well how are we supposed to keep an eye out for trouble if we never leave this house," said Dawn getting mad because Leaf does not understand the opportunity that's appeared.

"Dawn's got a point Leaf, we get nothing done sitting around waiting." Misty said as she turns off the stove.

"Well what good is going to take part in a competition if it will not help our goal." Leaf exclaimed in annoyance.

"Oh, I get it, by taking part in a large worldwide competition we can meet trainers and analysis their battle strategies." May says in excitement.

Everyone stared at May as if she was switched with an alien.

"What?" asked May.

"Nothing, we just didn't know you knew such big words." Leaf says with Misty and Dawn nodding in the background.

"Hay I'm not that stupid." May yells while getting mad at them.

"That's not what we meant." Misty says while waving her hands in surrender.

"Anyway we shall be going to take part in that competition so pack up." Leaf says while turning to Dawn and asking her for more information.

After Dawn tells some of the main important details she turns a bit shy and scared while saying "you're probably going to hate me but the location for the competition is actually in Pallet Town."

"What?" yelled Leaf, May, and Misty.

"Why didn't you tell us before we agreed to go?" asked Leaf even more annoyed than ever.

"Because I knew you would turn it down so I told you after." Dawn said bravely and proud.

"Doesn't matter anymore we agreed and this gives us a chance to show those boys what they are missing out on." Said May with the fire of determination in her eyes.

"To Pallet Town!" yelled all of them together.

**Me: Well my second chapter not as good as my first but I wanted to try to give an idea of what will lead them back to meet the boys again.**

**Anyway I need battlers for the competition, so if you would like to make a short description of an OC you would like included I will try my best to include them. I also may use characters from Final Fantasy if I don't have enough battlers. I will also have my very own character and a few of my friend's characters. The next chapter will be a list of people taking part and the pokemon they will have.**

**The boys also need competition, so if you have an idea who you would like to fight them for the girl's attention please comment I'm hoping to include them in the competition. I hope you enjoyed please Rate and Review. **


	3. Register in a town of change

**Me: Hey everyone, got another chapter for ya and guess what, the boys are finally making their big entrance. Anyway I have my own OC coming in as well as two of my friends OC's. I also wish to say thank you to Shadow Lillies for providing me with 3 OCs, but all the OCs will show up in later chapters. Anyway on with the show. I do not own Pokemon or the OCs provided by my friends and Shadow Lillies.**

In the center of Pallet Town on a high hill lies a beautiful proud mansion. Everything is completely perfect; the yard, the garden, and even the peace. Well all was peaceful till a messy black haired boy ran up to the doorstep screaming in excitement.

The boy's name is Ash, he ran straight into the living room, tripped over the rug while still screaming. Soon after he jumped back up while jumping up and down in front of three boys; Paul, Gary, and Drew.

"You guys, check this out." Ash yelled in excitement while waving a flier in their faces.

"Moron, get that out of my face." Paul said with an angry look on his face.

Gary jumps up from the couch while snatching the flier from Ash and holding it high above his head while saying, "Jump for it Ashy-boy, jump for it."

The next thing Gary knew was that the paper was in Drew's hands with him smirking and flipping his hair.

Drew reads the flier quickly then says, "A competition, well I'm going after all my fans will expect me to be there."

"What are the rules?" Paul asks while reading over Drew's shoulders.

Drew quickly reads over it again then reads out loud the rules and flier, "The competition is a contest mixed with battles. It says there will be 2 appeal rounds, one single and one double, and it will also have 4 battle rounds, 2 single and 2 double."

Paul continues were Drew stops, he starts listing the five rules, "The rules are 3 pokemon only, must wear formal clothes and mask, different pokemon for each appeal, must apply in groups of 4, and must be 16 or older to enter."

"Hey you guys lets invite all the other people we know, it'll be fun." Ash says while running off for the phone.

"Dang it, Ashy-boy that's just going to make it harder for us to win." Yells Gary while chasing Ash.

Meanwhile at the entrance of Pallet Town

"Yay we're finally here," yelled May in excitement while throwing her arms in the air.

"May, you would get excited once we get here yet you are the one that started to regret agreeing the most," Misty said this while starting to get out her mallet.

"Dawn is something wrong you have been unusually quiet even though you were the one that wanted to go in the first place." Leaf asked Dawn worried. While in the background you can see May complaining with a bump on her head and Misty standing over her scolding.

"I'm fine Leaf just realizing how much this place has changed." Dawn said with a sigh. Soon the other three joined her in looking around sad.

Its true as they look around Pallet Town it's just not the same its now more crowded and city like than it was before as a small country town.

"Hey there's the arena we are to join the competition in, small we go?" Misty asked the others while pointing at a large down like building.

"Ya, let's go" agreed Leaf.

As they walked up to register they look around at their competition.

Misty looked around recognizing a few like Brock, Rudy, and unfortunately Ashley. Like Misty, Leaf was looking around but only saw someone she wished never to see again; Jessica. May was going through the same thing but recognized a lot more people than them. Some of those people were Harley, Soledad, Brendan, and Brianna. Dawn noticed Barry, Conway, Kenny, Zoey, and Ursula.

After they were done looking around they walked up to join and as Leaf was writing down their names, 4 people they hoped never to see again walked up to register as well.

"Leaf hurry let's go before they notice it's us," whispered May while peeking at Ash, Drew, Gary, and Paul who were registering right next to them.

As they were walking away without catching the boys attention, they were stopped with Drew saying to us, "Hey you 4."

**Oh no were caught** thought May while folding her hands in front of her tightly.

**Shoot they weren't supposed to recognize us** Misty thought while glaring at the bushes in front of her.

**Should have known we would have to confront them sooner or later** Dawn thought while lowering her eyes and shutting them slowly.

**Well at least now we can show them what they're missing out on** thought Leaf with a determined look on her face and with her fists clinched.

They slowly turn around as Drew takes a deep breath to speak…

…To be continued…

**Me: Yay! My first cliffhanger. Don't worry the competition is just starting. I also would like to welcome my friend Alex who will be helping me write some of the story.**

**Alex: Hello all (while waving her hands all over the place).**

**Me: Anyway me and Alex will be in the story a bit too so keep an eye out and during the competition the ones to guess which OC is Alex and which one is me will get a cookie (holds up a basket of fresh cookies). We will also have 2 special guests from Final Fantasy joining us next chapter and a cookie for those who figure out who.**

**Alex: Rate and Review please **


	4. Appeals and the Masks come off

**Me: Bet you guys have been waiting to hear what happened after the cliff hanger. Well, wait no more for it shall continue in the 4****th**** chapter of Legendary Guardians. I shall jump on forward to say I do not own Pokemon and most of the OCs. Let's get this party started.**

_Last Time_

_They slowly turn around as Drew takes a deep breath to speak…_

Now

"I don't suppose you 4 lovely young ladies are here to cheer us boys on." Drew says with a flick of his hair and a smirk.

Leaf smirks while crossing her arms and cocking a hip, then says "you must be joking all were here to do is beat your asses into the dirt."

All the girls smirk while crossing their arms.

"The only ones going to lose here is your group, sweetheart." Gary says while smirking thinking he won.

"Wow someone thinks there all high and mighty," Misty says while rolling her eyes.

"Well we are some of the best pokemon trainers and have the largest fan girl population," Ash says proudly.

"What do you know their full of themselves and perverts, who would of known without that fact," Dawn says sarcastically.

"Your ones to talk, having to show skin to get anyone to like you." Paul says rudely.

"Girls why do we even bother, they're a waste of time just wait till the competition when we wipe the floor with them." May says while putting her hands in her pocket and walking away with the rest of the girls following soon after.

"Trust me you will be in for a surprise on the battle field." Drew yells at them while they walk away.

"Come on, let's go." Gary says while he, Paul, and Drew start walking away. "Ash, I said lets go."

"Oh, coming," Ash yelled back then turned slightly to look at the girls while whispering "they seem so familiar."

The First Appeal Round

"Alright everyone let's get this first appeal round going," yelled Lilian Meridian, the master of ceremonies for the Kanto region.

"Let's welcome are three judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Pallet Town's very own Nurse Joy." Lilian shouted as the crowd roared, "Let's begin."

Out of the entrance runs May wearing a flowing red and black dress, with a white mask covering her eyes only.

"Gardevoir, let's go." May shouts while throwing her pokeball."Use magical leaf and captivate."

Captivate hits the magical leafs causing the hearts to have a glowing leaf in each.

"Now use psychic," shouted May with a hand in the air "finish it with sunny day and shock wave."

Psychic caused the hearts to circle Gardevoir while the sunny day causes the hearts to have a glow around them. The shock wave spread out from Gardevoir exploding the hearts in a shower of sparkles and fireworks.

After Mays successful appeal there was around 10 people that went after including Brock, Drew, Brianna, Soledad, and Harley.

Now it is Dawn's turn. She runs out with a strapless black corset like dress that reaches her knees and with a white mask that covers half her face. **(Me: in other words it covers one eye and half of her mouth and nose)**

"Milotic, Spotlight." Dawn yells with a jump, "Start us off with twister, then aqua ring."

"Now while the aqua ring is still there use ice beam and aqua tail." Dawn says to Milotic.

The twister caused Milotic to be risen in the air then the aqua ring surrounded her. The ice beam then froze the aqua ring, with the aqua tail shattering it in a flurry of sparkling dew and crystal.

After her appeal there was a unique girl with a shiny ninetales, a girl with highlights and her dragonair, and there was also a young man with an impressive nidoking.

Misty has now run out wearing a cream green dress with brown sleeves and straps. She was also wearing a mask with wings hanging off the sides. She did a small twirl while yelling "let's go, Vaporeon."

In the end her appeal dazzled everyone with a frozen water pulse and a clever used aurora beam that caused the place to be engulfed in rainbows.

During the time after there was a girl with an incredible leafeon, a boy with a proud houndoom, and a young girl and her venasuar.

Last but not least Leaf runs out dressed in a green silk Japanese dress with a slit up to her hip and a gold trim green mask. She ran on stage yelling "Curtain, Lopunny."

Three commands were said and the appeal was perfect with a well placed ice beam freezing the swift. Soon after having a multi dizzy punch shatter them into sparkling dust.

"Alright everyone that's it for the first round, best watch the screen for the people making it onwards." Lilian yelled into the mike.

On the screen we find out that all the pokemon friends made it while 8 random trainers did not make it.

The girls head to the pokemon center where their staying for the night but on the way they run into the four boys.

"Who are you guys?" Drew demanded, "People with your skill don't randomly pop up."

"Your right Drew" May said while coating his name in venom. "But seeing as everyone has met us before we aren't just random strangers."

"What?" Drew says in confusion.

While the boys stare confused all May and the girls do is lift their hands and take off their masks with the boys staring in shock.

"Miss us Drew, Paul, Ash, Gary, because we sure didn't miss you." May says with a smirk.

"May, when did you, where have you been these past 5 years?" Drew asks.

"Simple we have been living our life without you fools," Leaf sneers as she says this.

Dawn simply shook her head as she walks away to the pokemon center with the girls slowly following behind her. Only Leaf looked back with a glare to find the boys staring in sadness.

**So they may actually discover what their missing out on now** thought Leaf.

**Me: Hey everyone hope you enjoy this appeal chapter I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible but with school it will take me longer. So please be patient with me. Anyway please Rate and Review.**


	5. Meeting and the Past

**Me: Hey everyone. The next chapter is finally up. Sorry for the wait but I hope that this chapter makes up for it. So let's see we left off with are shocked boys and our girls going from masked players to shocking revenge. Anyway on with the show, I do not own Pokemon.**

"So they know now," May said with a frown while throwing her bag on one of the top bunk beds.

"Oh, well more of a reason to kick their ass in the pokemon battles to come." Misty said while sitting on the bed below May's.

"It matters not who wins because no matter what we have duties to the legendaries, which means no staying somewhere long enough to make friends." Dawn says with little emotion while looking out the window at the moon.

"You guys get a hold of yourselves we are to meet Arceus in an hour to get our next mission." Leaf says with her hands on her hips.

The girls all nod in agreement then started getting ready to meet Arceus at midnight. Right as the clock chimed midnight a portal opened in the middle of the room and the girls were sucked in.

As they stand up from the shaky landing, they can see they are in a long marble hallway with a stage of some sort at the end. Along the walls are doors each with a carving leading to different legendaries each. At the end where the stage is, there is a large pokemon floating. This pokemon is Arceus.

"You needed us for something Arceus." Leaf asks while Dawn, Misty, May, and she bow down on one knee.

"Yes, to give you a new mission." Arceus says in a clear deep voice, "Your old mission was to watch for danger and trouble then report. But now the threat of Team Conquest has increased and I need the Guardians to be prepared."

"What would you have us do?" asked Dawn.

"Gather those who have great skill and those who have encountered legendaries in the past." Arceus orders them but soon follows to say, "Do not let emotions stand in the way of your mission at all cost."

"As you wish, Arceus." May says while we all bow down again and rise to leave.

As the girls get ready to jump back through the portal, they can hear Arceus say in the distance, "good luck girls."

Back at the Pokemon Center

The girls just jumped out of the portal and now have started to collect and pack their things knowing their time here is short.

"Girls you do know at some point we will have to confront the boys about what Arceus said." Misty said while lying down on her bed.

"Yes but not this day, remember there are many others to retrieve." Dawn said before turning over to go to sleep.

"Goodnight girls." Leaf says while turning off the light then getting in her own bed above Dawns.

**I pray everything will work out for the best** thought Leaf as her eyes slowly close in surrender to sleep.

The next morning began the first battle round. While the girls calmly get ready for the battles with last night's meeting on mind. The boys on the other hand are busy freaking out now that they know that the masked girls are the ones they have searched 5 years for.

_Flashback 5 years ago_

_The very same night the girls found the guys with other girls. Inside of Professor Oaks lad late at night you can find 4 people sitting depressed. Their names are Paul, Drew, Gary, and Ash._

"_Why did I do such a thing to Misty, she was the best thing that ever appeared in my life." Ash says while crying and hugging Pikachu on the loveseat._

"_Look Ash calm down we will confront them in the morning about what happened." Paul told Ash while giving him a slight glare hoping it will make him shut up._

"_Paul how can you be so indifferent we betrayed them, all of them." Ash yelled the first part at Paul while standing up from the chair and then for the second part he turned with his arms wide open looking at the other two boys, Drew and Gary._

"_Alright I get it I, we, messed up. I can only hope we can fix this mess, because I don't know if I can survive or live without her." Gary snapped the first part at Ash from where he sat on the floor against the wall, but soon drifted off to whispering the last part with his head between his knees._

"_Look you guys we all have ways to deal with this but if we continue to not work together then things will fall apart before we have a chance to fix things. So Gary stop acting so depressed," Gary looks up and glares at Drew for that comment, "Ash stop crying," Ash stares at him while sniffling, "and Paul stop being so much grumpier than normal." Drew yelled at them all._

"_Like your one to talk you have just as many problems as we do when sad." Paul said with a glare._

"_Hey!" Drew yelled, "Are you trying to pick a fight."_

"_Maybe I am!" Paul yelled back while standing up and walking towards Drew._

"_Hey everyone I think we should go to bed, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Ash says._

_They all headed off to bed, hoping it will calm them down by the morning._

_The Next Morning_

"_Hey Mom are the girls awake?" Ash asked._

"_The girls I thought they went to stay at the Professors house with you guys?" Delia asked Ash confused._

"_What!" Ash yelled then he turned and ran back to the guys, who were waiting at the park._

_By the time he got to them all the while yelling "You guys!" They had all stood up and gathered near the sidewalk to wait for him._

"_What are you yelling about, Ash." Drew asked Ash once he stopped in front of them gasping for breath._

"_Mom doesn't know where they are. She says they never came home yesterday." Ash says in a large hurry while freaking out. "We've got to look for them guys what if there in trouble."_

"_Alright you guys Ash is right we need to search for the girls. If you see any of the girls your to call the rest of us." Gary instantly takes the role of leader with those words._

_They all nod then split up to go their own way. But the same phrase was on all of their minds, __**We have to find them.**_

_1 year later they gather again at that same spot. All of them sported a solemn expression._

"_No signs?" Gary asked, eyes searching but not finding the answers he was looking for as Ash, Drew, and Paul shack their heads in negative._

"_Drew where are you?" came a call from a high pitched voice._

"_What do you want Brianna. You know I don't like to be bugged on the anniversary." Drew said with a glare when she showed up and grabbed his arm._

"_You always are mopping about those girls." Jessica says with a pout as she and the other two girls, Ursula and Ashley, walked in._

"_You guys maybe they are right. If the girls wanted to be found then they would have been found by now." Ash said then walked off sad with Ashley who instantly started talking about an outfit she saw at the mall._

"_Paul, Ash is right, so let's go to the beach." Ursula says while dragging a downcast Paul away._

"_Drew I'll see you late," said Gary as him and Jessica walk off._

"_Come on Drew lets go." Brianna says while trying to pull on his arm to get him to follow._

"_Not today Brianna, just leave me alone." Drew yelled at her._

"_Damn it Drew I hope you never find that annoying girl." Brianna yells then runs off._

_**May, where are you? Please let me find you. Just so I can at least say I'm sorry and I made a mistake.**__ Drew thought as the sun set and he closed his eyes to hide his tears._

**Me: I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait. Anyway I'm finally on Thanksgiving break so chapters may come up faster. I hope all you people enjoyed me bringing in the legendaries and the boys flashback as well. Anyone want to guess which girl will end up telling the boys about the mission first.**


	6. The Battles

**Me: Alright who has been waiting for some battle scenes? Well there finally here and I hope you all enjoy what I believe should be some epic battles. I do not own Pokemon or Final Fantasy, but I do own one OC out of the 3 OCs who will be in this chapter.**

"Ah man I'm ready to kick some ass." May exclaims punching the air.

"You always want to kick something in battle, but see here is the problem we may end up fighting each other at some point." Leaf said this all with a smirk.

"You guys let's just get to the arena and find out who we're fighting." Misty said while walking away.

As Leaf and May race for the arena, Misty walks slowly behind them. Dawn can be seen lagging behind watching the people around her closely. She paused when she saw a darkly dressed man run by into the crowd before she had a chance to chase him.

"You guys," Dawn said once she finally caught up to them, then in a whisper she told them, "Team Conquest is here, I don't know how many but we must be ready for any event they may cause."

They all nod to each other then went to look at who they are to battle in the first battle round.

"Dang it they've got me battling Brendan in the first round." May said very upset. "I want a challenge not someone who will go easy on me."

"Ha-ha, I'm fighting Rudy so it should be interesting." Leaf said.

"Huh I wonder who Xavier is. I hope he is a challenge." Dawn said while looking closely at Xavier's picture.

"Yup and I'm battling Nando. It looks like Ash is battling someone named Alicia, Paul is battling a guy named Devon, Gary is battling Jessica, and Drew is battling a girl named Alex." Misty read off the list.

"Oh, Gary against his girly girlfriend this should be good." Leaf said whistling with a grin.

"Come on you guys lets go it's going to start." May said while walking to the waiting room for battlers.

While they were waiting for the first of them to be called there were two battles. First Paul won against Devon and Gary beat Jessica in a record time of 5 seconds.

"Alright you guys ready for the next battle," Lilian yells to the crowd as they roar in response, "great then let's hear it for May and Brendan."

"Glaceon, let's go." Yelled May with a twirl.

"I pick you, Aggron." Brendan yells while running out.

"Aggron use Double Edge." Brendan shouts while pointing at Glaceon.

"Glaceon lets freeze this stage, Blizzard and Icy Wind." Shouts May.

As Aggron ran towards Glaceon it slipped on the ice caused by Glaceon's combo of Blizzard and Icy Wind.

"Alright Glaceon while he is down use Ice Shard." May shouted.

"Shit Aggron use Metal Claw to break the Ice Shards." Brendan yelled in a hurry trying to best May's Glaceon.

Although Aggron's Metal Claw destroyed most of the Ice Shards some still hit him causing it to be difficult for him to stay standing.

"Aggron come on lets finish this with Hyper Beam." Brendan shouted in determination.

"Alright Glaceon this is what we've been waiting for use your strongest Mirror Coat." May calls to Glaceon.

As Aggron is charging his final move, Hyper Beam, Glaceon was beginning to glow a brilliant white. Aggron's Hyper Beam finally shot off towards Glaceon. Glaceon hit it head on slowly pushing it back towards Aggron. The impact caused a great exposition that made everyone hold their breath. Finally the smoke clears and the crowd burst into cheers for Glaceon stands while Aggron is out cold on the floor.

"Good job Glaceon and great battle Brendon. May says as she walks across the field to shake Brendon's hand.

"Don't expect it to happen again because I won't lose a second time." Brendan said confidently.

"We'll see." May says with a smile as she returns to her friends to watch some more battles.

During the second round of waiting we saw Brianna's battle against Vincent were she lost and freaked out at the same time. Harley won his battle against a newbie. Barry won against Ashley and Valerie won against another newbie.

"Alrighty everyone let's give it up for Drew and Alex." Lilian yelled to the crowd with her arms in the air.

"Let's go, Absol." Drew flicked his hair and yelled while throwing the pokeball.

"Let's kick some ass, Lucario." Alex yells after running out.

"Alright Lucario surround Absol with Aura Spheres then use Bone Rush to hit them at him fast." Alex yells pointing as Lucario rushes to do what she wanted.

"Absol use Water Pulse around you then use Razor Wind." Drew says calmly. Absol created a large tornado Water Pulse around him then used Razor Wind which caused slices of wind and water to destroy the Aura Sphere.

"Lucario use Metal Claw." Alex yelled.

"Match it with Iron Tail Absol then push Lucario back." Drew yelled as Lucario rushes towards Absol with his Claw glowing. Right before he gets there Absol swings his glowing tail. They start evenly matched in till Absol starts to push back Lucario soon sending him to the other side of the arena.

"Absol finish it with Psycho Cut." Drew shouted.

"Lucario stop it with Force Palm." Alex yells as Force Palm and Psycho Cut collide with each but in the end Psycho Cut won knocking Lucario out.

"Great battle." Alex smirks while walking off stage to rejoin her friend.

"It was great to battle you too." Drew says as he walks off to sit with Ash, Paul, and Gary again.

During this wait time Leaf had won against Rudy, Soledad defeated Conway, and Ash beat a girl named Alicia.

"Now it's time for the battle between Dawn and Xavier." Lilian shouted.

"Luxray, spotlight." Dawn shouted.

"Dusknoir it's your turn." Xavier yells.

"Alright Luxray use Charge." Dawn yells in excitement.

"Dusknoir use Shadow Sneak." Xavier commands.

"Perfect Luxray focus that Charge into an Iron Tail then use Discharge." Dawn shouts with a smirk. Luxray went from his whole body glowing with sparks to only his tail now glows a bright yellowish white. Dusknoir got sent flying when Discharge came three times stronger from Luxray's tail.

"Dusknoir use Thunder Punch on Luxray." Xavier says.

"Luxray use swift to avoid the thunder punch." Dawn yells. Luxray's swift caused the Thunder Punch to hit and explode instead of striking Luxray.

"Dusknoir lets finish this with Shadow Ball." Xavier shouts.

"Luxray surround the Shadow Ball with swift then use shock wave to send it back over Dusknoir." Dawn yells to Luxray. The swift sent the shadow ball back over Dusknoir and when the shock wave struck the shadow ball it exploded in raining sparks knocking Dusknoir out.

"Incredible battle Xavier." Dawn said shaking his hand.

"Ya same, hope we can have a rematch someday." Xavier says with a smile.

During the break we saw Zoey beat Ursula badly and Nando was defeated by Misty.

"Let's give it up for Brock and Ayla." Lilian shouts to the crowd.

"Sudowoodo." Brock yelled while releasing Sudowoodo.

"Umbreon it's your time to shine." Ayla calls while throwing a pokeball that released an Umbreon with red rings instead of yellow.

"Sudowoodo use Rock Throw." Brock yells.

"Umbreon use Quick Attack to dodge the rocks." Ayla commands calmly.

"Sudowoodo use Slam." Brock yells.

"Umbreon dodge." Ayla called.

"Sudowoodo finish this with Double-Edge." Brock shouted.

"Umbreon jump up and use Dark Pulse, Moonlight, and Iron Tail." Ayla yells as Sudowoodo runs towards Umbreon glowing white. Umbreon jumps high then starts spinning down using Dark Pulse causing him to be surrounded in darkness. Half way down he used Moonlight making him glow white under the darkness. At the last minute before the attack struck Sudowoodo, Umbreon used Iron Tail knocking Sudowoodo clean out.

"That must have taken a lot of training to work out such a combo." Brocks said to Ayla from where she was kneeling praising Umbreon.

"It did but it's still not perfect we were lucky it worked for this battle." Ayla said before returning Umbreon and walking away to be greeted half-way by Alex.

The first battle round has ended with 16 winners. The next battle happened with 8 winners; Drew, Misty, Leaf, Dawn, Ash, Paul, May, and Gary.

"The next day shall be our last appeal round and our final two battle rounds." Lilian announced.

"We've made it today but we still have a second round of appeals to make it through." Misty says as she walks back to the Pokemon Center.

"Yes but we still made it." May shouted with her arms in the air.

"Hey May ill race you." Leaf says with a smirk before she, May, and Misty started running.

Dawn watches them then turns around to look at the boys who were following.

"Don't think that if you say you're sorry we will forgive you so easily." Dawn tells them with a glare before turning to follow the girls.

**You have broken our hearts once and it shall not happen again.** Dawn thought in anger.

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed this large round of battles. I'm very glad to give you another update so please rate and review.**


End file.
